


beasts of the forest

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fingering, Full Moon, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Oral anal, Primal Sex, Public Masturbation, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the woods, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wolfed Out Sex, heat - Freeform, horny belle, out door sex, smut without plot, smuty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: When the moon is full the beasts run wild ravishing the lands and the maidens of thier small village. This is the tail of the one that got away.she ran from her home in the dead of night Seeking safety from the werewolves only to find herself in the feared dark one's woods





	beasts of the forest

~in the dead of night~

she can hear their howls their calling to her, waking her from her frantic dreams. the beast is here! by her bedside sniffing her growling for her to open her body to him.it wants her,its red eyes demand her body as it's mate.turning on her stomach she rises on her hands and knees preparing herself to be taken by the beast.her core is flooded with heat and longing.her body is aching to be filled with it's unholy member. her breathing hitches as she pulls her nightdress up over hips exposing herself to the monster that means to claim her as his.she's shaking with fear while her body is aching for satisfaction.she is in a fever for something she can not name.her core aches with painfully need.

 

"no! she crys out! she doesn't want this, she doesn't want the wolf to have her.she wants to chose her own fate! 

 

I awoke in the dead of night shaking with fear and with a ache deep in my core throbbing almost painful with need.  
i'am in heat.rising from my bed i'am drawn to my bedroom window. the moon is full the wolfves are out there tonight howling with desire calling to me.flushed with heat i undid the ribbons of my nightdress exposing myself to the moonlight. standing in front of my opened bedroom window i pantied with fevered heat the ache in between my legs now unbearable.i found my fingers unbidden slipping under my nightdress touching myself,seeking relief from this deep ache.moaning lowly I my push fingers inside myself attempting to relieve my ache but its not enough! my body is begging for the wolf.its upon me matting season.the howling draws nearer they can smell my arousal. they'll come for me soon.if I stay here I will be claimed by one of them tonight.

 

when the moon was full I ran,I ran away from my village knowing what was awaiting me there. I wanted no part of it! I would not be claimed on this night I would be bound to no beast,my life was my own and I would decide my own fate.

cloaked in darkness and guided by moonlight I ran into the deepest part of forest were none dare go.the dark one's territory. none of the wolves would dare trespass on his land I would be safe here. for the night. in the morning the beasts will turn back into men and their mates will bare their mark upon their bodies. bound to together their fate sealed. 

shivering with fevered heat I wondered on bare feet thorough the darken forest thick fog had descended upon forest. the woods were eerily quiet I heard not a sound save for my own beating heart. I followed a path of peculiar red flowers leading me deeper into the darkness. I soon found myself surrounded by these intensely red flowers that now covered everything in its path.I came upon a lake filled with lilies I longed to undress and immerse myself in its cool waters but fear held me back. I knew what secrets awaited me beneath the still dark waters.

 

I had wondered into the woods seeking refuge now that I found temporarily sanctuary I was alone i was safe here I could now satisfy my urgent need.my skin felt as if it were on fire! if I didn't find release soon I would combust, leaning against a tree I opened my nightdress exposing myself to the still and silent night. pulling my the thin fabric up around my hips my hand hesitantly wondered in between my shaking legs and my fingers shook as I slowly touched myself.I was so wet with desperate need the night's air cooling my over heated skin moaning loudly I quickly sought my release.but to no avail. I touched my sensitive breasts squeezing them making my whole body tingle with the need to be filled! this would not be a enough. it was not nearly enough, I needed more! my body ached for darkness my beastly urges demanding to be satisfied.I cried out begging for release and while I continued to seek out my own pleasure I heard footfalls approaching.i stilled my hand they wouldn't dare enter theses woods. I looked into the darkness searching for them but saw nothing. he was here the dark one. I could feel him watching me his golden reptilian eyes shone in the darkness of the forest. i was completely exposed, vulnerable to his captivating gaze as I continued seeking my pleasure. I quicken my pace frantically seeking my release.knowing that he was watching me sent a trill of wicked pleasure down my spine. I cried out when I finally reached that blissfulness. I leaned back against the tree panting like an animal in heat, my core still throbbing with a painful need that wouldn't be sated until my darkest twisted desires were satisfied. 

 

the dark one emerged out of the shadows and i gasped. this was no fevered dream! this was happening I was staring at the feared dark one, I was so completely under the thrall of my need. of my lustful desire to be ripped into that I returned his dark gaze unafraid.

The dark one slowly approached me staring into my imploring eyes his golden eyes were wild with his own need.grabing hold of my wrist he pulled my hand away and put my soiled fingers into his mouth licking my pleasure from my fingers with glee. I stared directly into the dark one's predatory gaze his eyes were filled with utter need. falling to his knees before my parted knees he leaned forward and inhaled my scent. making an animalistic sound his hideous tongue slid out and grazed my wet folds.I gasp when he stuck his long tongue inside me.I now had the dark ones sinful tongue inside me. I moaned and squirmed against him as he repeatedly drove his long sinuous tongue inside me filling me in ways that made me scream out into the still night. unbiben my fingers tangled in his unusual curly hair pulling him closer and holding him there against me until I shattered crying out in twisted gratification as I filled his wicked mouth with my pleasure. and he drank me down with impish Delight while continuing to make those animalistic noises.but he would not be so easily satisfied he relentlessly thrusted his wicked tongue deeply inside me making me shudder in pure ecstasy.my body shook with the effort to continue standing after he drank my blissful release for the 3rd time he slowed his ministrations and licked me clean.

he pulled away from me and I sank onto the cold ground panting while he remained crouching down before me gazing into my eyes with awe. I could feel his need his desire and I wanted him, wordlessly I got down on all floors giving into my most depraved beastly needs. letting the dark one have his monstrous way with my body.in the morning there would be hell to pay for this night of reckless pleasure but as he tore my nightdress from me I didn't give a damn for the cost I needed him now,his tongue penetrated me from behind.thrusting deeper much more roughly inside me, i cried out coming undone my whole body trembling with my pleasurable release then the dark one took me.filling me with his hard thickness in ways my own hand never could.rutting into me with beastly reckless abandonment. making me scream out into night.

 

my hunger sated, I laid back against the tree truck breathing heavily my nightdress ripped to shreds. the dark one stared at me as if I were this mystifying creature I returned his stare unashamed of my nakedness.I'd gotten down on all floors in front of him allowing him to take me.I was filled with him they would smell him on me.they wouldn't dare come near me now as I have been defiled by him.

as a girl I'd grown up with the beast inside me.I hungered for something I could not name and I as grew older the urges became more insistent. they filled my dreams whispering naughty things to me I often awoken from theses intense nightmares with my hand in between my legs touching myself.I quickly found that I could cure my beastly desires with my own hand.in my village the need to mate is imprinted early on. the young males of our village are the first to turn then on the first full moon of mating season in their beastly form they choose a female and claim her as his mate. it is only after the girl is penetrated by the male in his beastly form that she will turn.I have defied my pack my village by choosing my own path.by allowing the dark one to take what belonged to them, they would not be pleased when they learn of my betrayal. 

 

~in the darkest hours of night~

under the illuminating light of the full moon i was bathed in his lake. the dark one stood at my back cupping my breast while his other hand was in between my spread legs. his fingers delicately pushing inside me discovering me all of me over and over again making me cry out as he held me against him.

on the next full moon I would turn. I would be an unmarked wolf a lone wolf among my pack.i lingered in the dark one's comforting embrace as he tenderly touched me. The dark one showed me a tenderness where my own would have none. I would pay a heavy price for my freedom but no matter the cost I would not regret this, I'd chosen my own fate I would live my life bound to no man my life was my own I was mistress of my own body. Turning around in the dark one's affectionate embrace I grabbed hold of his hair pulling his head back.I sank my fangs into his exposed neck claiming him as mine,

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post over the Halloween weekend, but stuff got in the way. I have some other naughty things that I'm still editing and hope to post soon! Stay tuned my lovely readers. Xoxox


End file.
